Porque eres sólo mía
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Neuro a veces no comprendía a las personas del mundo humano, pero lo que sí compredía muy a la perfección, era que Yako, su esclava número uno, era sólo suya. Y nadie, nadie se la quitaría jamás. Ni siquiera...el friki de la informática, Higuchi.


_Jojo! Aquí llego con una nueva historia! _

_Espero que esta tam os guste tanto como la otra^^_

_Disfrutar!_

_Por cierto, que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por supuesto, yo solo los cojo y hago mis historias. (historas que debían de salir en el anime de verdad jaja)_

* * *

><p>Esto era increíble.<p>

Simplemente no podía creérselo. Ella no podía estar ahí, con "eso"; no podía salir con "eso" puesto.

Alzó la cabeza de nuevo, observándose en el gran espejo de pie de madera tallada que tenía en una esquina de una sala y sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente. Se abrazó, avergonzándose cada vez más.

Definitivamente Neuro no podía dejarla salir así. O acaso era tan malo que…ni siquiera valía la pena hacerse esa pregunta.

Neuro era un demonio, por supuesto que no le importaba como saliera. Si fuera por él, saldría incluso hasta desnuda, que poco le importaría

Bufó frustrada, observándose de pies a cabeza. Aquel traje…o lo poco que había de él le cubría lo mínimo. Aquel corsé negro que se ataba con cuerdas tras su espalda, solo le cubría parte de su vientre y la parte delantera le cubría, a su parecer nada, sus pechos. Si podía ver perfectamente que casi saldrían de esa tela apretada. No era que ella tuviera mucho pero…ella nunca se había puesto algo tan atrevido. Pero, de eso no era lo único que le avergonzaba no, también el mini pantalón que, parecido a un culotte, solo que con cinturón y de color negro del mismo tejido que el corsé, le cubría…lo mínimo. Sus piernas se cubrían con unas medias un poco más arriba de las rodillas, negras y unas botas por debajo de la rodilla, lilas sin tacón.

Aunque lo peor, pero peor de todo era aquella…aquella cola de gato que se pegaba al "pantalón" y las orejas de gato en su cabeza.

No, no y mil veces no. Jamás saldría así.

-Piensas salir de aquí o no?-

Yako apretó sus dientes al oír su voz y, respirando profundo, se volteó lentamente. Allí, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con su camisa medio abierta, sus pantalones azules, sus elegantes zapatos y su cabello agarrado en una pequeña coleta, lucía una retorcida sonrisa Neuro.

Yako entrecerró la mirada.

-No pienso salir así-masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo recordar que eras tú la que quería celebrar una fiesta de Halloween en _mi_ despacho-

-Si! pero no vistiendo como…!-bufó de nuevo, mirando a un lado- no voy a salir así Neuro.-

Y tras eso no hubo respuesta, a lo que Yako, curiosa, quiso saber porque. Normalmente Neuro siempre le rebatía con algo; así que le miró y lo único que pudo encontrar fue esa odiosa, cínica y retorcida sonrisa que, para sus males, era terriblemente atractiva.

Esa maldita sonrisa siempre conseguía desarmarla. Volvió a mirar a un lado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-N-no voy a salir. E-es una fiesta y yo puedo disfrazarme d-de lo que quiera-

_Dios! Porque tartamudeaba!_

Se sentía una tonta. Como podía sentirse tan nerviosa?

Se cruzó de brazos, dando, por su parte, terminada la conversación.

-Si no te importa, quisiera cambiarme e ir a saludar a mis amigos- le miró, esperando a que él saliera. Pero Neuro no se movió, siguió apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y esa estúpida sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

-No tienes opción- ella le miró mientras él se iba acercando.

-Puedo irme a casa cuando quier…-pero Neuro pasó los brazos por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Yako se estremeció al sentir sus manos frías sobre el trozo de piel que no cubría el corsé en su espalda y se agarró a su camisa, sonrojada.

-N-neuro.-

-O llevas esto…-Yako sintió que las manos masculinas se deslizaban hasta dar de lleno con su trasero para así agarrarlo- o vas desnuda.- y pegó su cintura a la de él.

Yako abrió sus ojos de par en par, con su cara roja al completo. Su respiración se agitó y Neuro sonriendo al sentirla estremecer, estrechó el "abrazo"

-Sabes que siempre cumplo con mi palabra, Yako- susurró en su oído. Yako cerró sus ojos, empezando a sentirse desfallecida y a rendirse. Apretó el agarre a su camisa al sentir los labios de este sobre su cuello.

-No te a-atreverías- respondió ella en un intento de valentía, evitando caer rendida.

Neuro se detuvo un momento, sonriendo con gran cinismo, aunque ella no le viera-Nunca dejarías que alguien me viera desnuda-

Ninguna respuesta de nuevo y ella se alarmó.

_Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Como puedes decir eso? _Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Acaba de retarle! Eso era lo peor que podía hacer! Y ahora qué haría? La torturaría? Le obligara a convertirse en su asiento, le apretaría la cabeza con fuerza..?

Abrió sus ojos al escucharle sonreír, extrañándose.

-Eres una esclava muy rebelde- Las manos de Neuro se deslizaron de su trasero a su cintura y de ahí, ascendieron a su espalda, escondiéndose en el largo cabello castaño claro, que por fin, tras tres años de duro trabajo, consiguió crecer.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, una, extrañada ante su comportamiento y el otro, sin dejar de sonreír; Yako ladeó la cabeza examinando su rostro mientras él, volvía a ascender sus manos, ahuecándolas sobre su rostro.

-Neuro…-

-Pero a veces tienes razón- siguió él, acariciando con el pulgar sus mejillas a la vez que Yako fruncía el ceño. Él acercó su rostro y Yako poco a poco fue entrecerrando sus ojos-jamás permitiría que alguien viera lo que es mío- sus labios rozaron los suyos, provocando que lo separara- antes mato a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerlo- y juntó sus labios. Yako se asombró un poco, pero terminó correspondiéndole; cerrando sus ojos y abriendo la boca para él. Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Neuro contra sus labios, sus manos sujetarle el rostro y parte de la nuca, profundizado el beso, degustando sus labios, sus dientes morderle el labio inferior…

Sí. Se había enamorado de un demonio, y qué? Amaba a Neuro con pasión, lo llevaba haciendo desde que sintió que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Se había enamorado de él y eso ya nadie podría cambiarlo.

-Oh! por favor!-los dos rompieron el beso al sentir otra vez en aquella pequeña sala.

Shinobu Godai miraba asqueado la escena que tenía ante sus narices-queréis dejar de…hacer lo que hacéis y salir? La gente está esperando por ver a Yako-

-A mí?- Yako le miró sorprendida, acercándose a Godai cuando sintió la mano de Neuro cerrarse sobre su muñeca y atraerla de nuevo a su cuerpo - Neuro-

Pero el demonio miraba, con el ceño fruncido, a la gente que había tras Godai, que había ingresado en su despacho y que bailaba y comía manchándolo todo, riendo como locos, ir vestidos con esos…ridículos trajes que los hacían más ridículos. Chasqueó la lengua, asqueado al ver tanta gente, en especial a "esa" persona que había empezado a odiar y repudiar. No solo por el hecho de que, al parecer era una persona bastante popular y "atractiva"-aunque él no veía nada de eso- sino por el hecho de que descubrió que ese mocoso se sentía atraído por Yako.

El idiota de Higuchi, con sus gafas, su disfraz de zombi mostrando su pecho y ropas rasgadas. El genio de la informática. Aquel que intentó matarle…

-Neuro-volteó a mirarla cuando Yako le llamó- te ocurre algo?-Neuro volvió a mirar al alboroto y frunció el ceño. Yako miró extrañada a Godai que solo se alzó de hombros.

-El friki de la informática dice que quiere hablar contigo- Yako frunció el cenño ante el mote que le había puesto el hombre a su amigo mientras este abría la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano y se apoyaba en la puerta-aunque yo de ti…no saldría-

Yako se sonrojó y miró sus ropas.

-Solo…entraré para saludarles y me iré- y se alejó de Neuro, aunque poco pudo ya que este todavía sujetaba su muñeca. Volteó mirarle- Neuro, que…-

-Porque está él aquí?-la miró, sintiendo algo calentar su pecho- porque narices está ese niño de la informática aquí?-

-Neuro! Higuchi es mi amigo no "ese niño de la informática" ni tampoco el "friki de la informática"-dijo esto mirando a Godai, que solo aventó la mano al aire y se alejó de ahí, volteó a mirar a Neuro- No entiendo porque le tratáis así, Higuchi no ha hecho nada…-

-Todavía- interrumpió él sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que ahora se acercaba-y no lo hará-

Y en un segundo, se vio pegada contra la pared y el cuerpo del demonio mientras este le devoraba los labios. Yako intentó soltarse, pero Neuro agarró sus muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas. Ella cerró los ojos, evitando entregarse a ese placer que, aunque se negaba a admitir, le encantaba y siempre, siempre, caía rendida. Y hoy no sería la excepción. Así que dejó de forcejear, y se entregó de nuevo a ese beso.

Justo en momento, entraba Higuchi, que al ver la escena se detuvo pasmado. Neuro observó de reojo un segundo al chico y separándose unos centímetros, sonrió y volvió a besarla. Diez, veinte, treinta segundos pasaron cuando Neuro se separó, viendo a una Yako muy sonrojada, con los labios rojos y perfectamente preparada para entregarse a él.

Le encantaba verla a su merced. Deseando tanto como él lo que venía después. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta, pero allí ya no había nadie y él, como el demonio que era, sonrió con retorcida malicia.

Yako abrió sus ojos lentamente, recuperando el aire perdido en ese beso que había compartido y fijó la vista en Neuro, que de nuevo volvía a sonreír de esa "odiosa" forma. Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada al ver lo fácil que se rendía.

-P-porque has…-pero calló al sentir uno de sus dedos perfilar su mandíbula, acariciar su labio, descendiendo por el cuello y deteniéndose justo sobre su pecho.

-Eres mía-dijo él, provocando que ella le mirara, sonrojándose ante lo dicho mientras este sonreía-Sólo mía.- y para su sorpresa, Neuro besó su frente y la abrazó. Yako no supo cómo responder a eso. Y es que era tan…extraño. No es que fuera la primera vez que la abrazaba pero…con esa ternura…era tan raro.

Neuro era un demonio, él jamás había demostrado muestras de cariño; siempre había sido frío, distante, una persona sin sentimientos. Porque…

-Deja de pensar en idioteces y salgamos de aquí-masculló él contra su oído a la par que volvía a descender sus manos y ahuecarlas sobre su trasero- necesito…comer- y una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro, haciendo sonrojar el de Yako cuando sus manos empezaron a desabrochar el cinturón.

-N-neuro…-se intentó alejar, pero las manos de este volvieron a ponerse sobre su trasero y la pegaron contra su cuerpo. Yako abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir el bulto en los pantalones de este-Neuro...d-desde…-

Pero este, con su sonrisa, la alzó y colocó sobre su hombro, acercándose a la ventana.

-N-no…no pensarás…-Neuro abrió la ventana y se subió sobre el borde. Yako se agarró fuerte a él- N-neuro! No lo hagas! N-no por favor….-y cerró su ojos- NO! quedémonos en la fiesta! Saldré así si quieres! Haré lo que sea! Pero no saltes! No saltes!-

-Cambio de planes- dijo él, observando el cielo de noche- esta noche, tendremos una fiesta privada…en tu casa- y con Yako en el hombro y totalmente sonrojada, saltó del edificio, sonriendo.

Porque ser un demonio conllevaba muchas cosas, una de ellas, saber que la persona de la que estaba "enamorado", le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Y eso jamás lo cambiaria ni por el mejor y más sabroso misterio.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, que os ha parecido? Lo hice en tan solo una noche..una que estaba muy inspirada por cierto jeje. <em>

_Y bueno, que espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis más comentarios de lo que recibi en el primero que hce. :P Parece que por aquí no pasa mucha gente :p_

_Pero es igual, yo seguiré inventando sobre esta maravillosa, exclusiva y genialisima pareja!_

_Matta ne!_

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
